horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gena Bukin
Гена Букин (eng. Gena Bukin) is a Russian song by Dzharakhov, Tileks Big Russian Boss, Young P & H, DK, MORGENSHTERN and Hleb. Lyrics Dzharakhov: I must be changed , but perhaps tomorrow now somehow bastard say! "Eldarka You gotta be a senior stopped playing" I've always 17 And would not sound strange Patsam time to come off not looking up from the sofa (Okay) Affairs as usual as a lot , but do nothing I again poured vodka Fuck my liver I promise to correct all And so on to infinity The man in the body of the child as if Danya Cross Yes my eternal running in the wheel My world is broken - I'm at the Coliseum does not matter what anybody says Fuck, we dance! If there was a sea of beer I would become a beautiful dolphin If there was a sea of vodka Would I submarine whole mountain women Fuck It used to be perfect , but I'm a bit shy and I lay down under a blanket text-pesni.com Source Dzharakhov: beer Three gulp - a hat-trick wife and children - is a bad trip Work for suckers, oh shit neighbor annoying - bitch, hey, bitch If it is a piece of wood - I'm not cool Do not go up to a meter in this bitch Ah, but I'm a bastard, and the bridge of life is Gena Bukin Tileks: Я на диване в повседневном луке Мой life style – это Гена Букин Каждый раз я надеваю свои брюки Чтобы было, куда всунуть руки Я отложу все дела на потом Буду целый день лежать на полу, как барон Мне отныне поебать на сон Ведь я даже ночью за монитором С набитым ртом Я забил на работу, забил на учебу Каждый день, как суббота И, прикинь, как мне похуй Что я как-то раз уволился Это триджы — в ворота Я сливаю котлеты в стриптиз-клубе Там повсюду — куриные грудки Изгибают своим телом, так стонут Эти суки просят мой бургер Тилэкс: Самый лучший праздник Когда с друзьями и без баб Когда есть, что тратить Когда только получил свою зарплату Меня так много и мы счастливы вместе Могу устроить срач на ровном месте Я в положении и так было с детства Поэтому мой рэп дохуя бесит Ну, ты понял, короче Нам все можно, на концертах смело Открываем ротики, эй Гляньте, что мы любим Это кексы, компотики Russian Boss & Young P&H: Босс и Пемп, мама сказала однажды "Никогда не бросай друзей в беде" Для твоей bitch команда А Она нам все делает без б Джарахов спасибо за рецепт Угощаю всех пиздюля-кебабом Ты просто лох, вступил в клуб И теперь постоянно без бабы Кожаный мяч во рту твоей телки Я победитель турниров Если не в бизнесе То я скорее всего где-то зритель стриптиза Нахуй всех, дай мне сиськи большие Как клюв Окси в профиль Hustle Hard снова в доме MC ем их, как Рон и Боби (Да) Я и мои огромные деньги Мы счастливы вместе (о да) В кармане котлета на пару часов Тебе такой хватит на месяц Кто король стиля?! Я каждый день гардероб обновляю У модных МС две брендовых вещи Они не снимают их и воняют Эти суки на мне, а ты — как Гена Букин На мне Guccimane сделал хит Как metroboomin снял твою bitch Как отель на booking com Их работа — ситком, слышь Если говорить о твоей суке, я был там Если говорить о хазл-харте Мы все, как один живем так Что нам должны поставить памятник, сука DK: Дикий на битах, сука, пидоры в бегах В рэпе не был никогда, как депутаты в США Твой рэп молодой, я педофил По ночам палю по Думе, ведь я сбил режим Мы тут крутим шпили, как Happy Meal Твоя сука тут орет, как-будто Довакин Держу палец на пульсе YouTube RED — значит, YouTube мусорнулся Сколько, допустим, рэпа на русском? Ёбаные блогеры лезут в тусу Нож достать только попроси Мой папа сдох, ведь мой папа псих Не мороси, это gangsta shit Читаешь рэп, как Грандмастер Бит Ты не тупи, лови патрон Твоя сука — сука, ведь ты Барон Поднял куш на ресейле Louis Vuitton Так и погибну в двухэтажной хате нищим продавцом (Чё-ё-ё?) Ты никто, ты — не то, пиздабол Пару душ запомним мы И топим такого тупого, только дай повод, сын Всем им похуй на допы и Коля вышел из колоды Сколько ты поднял бабосов на по продаже обуви? Две лесбухи, каждой палец в ухо, в штаны руку Я Гена Букин, нажимай на кнопку пультом MORGENSHTERN: Ну че пацаны, погнали нахуй Я будто Гена Букин Сука, я не мою руки Не пойду к твоей подруге Брат, она ж — тупая сука Ставлю дуру на колени Ах, полено Я не делаю движений Мне лень, бля Меня тут просто двое Тупо, не парься Да, ты — полный ноль Ты понял? Не понял Я один на поле воин Ты понял? Не понял Сука, я иду — все топают Ты даже не поспоришь Сука, нахуй игру, нахуй твой крю Когда рэперов ебут Слышно только Бля у Беру в урнах Пихаю им в клюв Эти пташки меня любят И зовут меня Гуф Недоноски-рэпера, занимайте места Это время показать, что такое игра Недоноски-рэпера, занимайте места Это время показать, что такое игра Недоноски-рэпера, занимайте места Это время показать, что такое игра Недоноски-рэпера, занимайте места Это время показать, что такое игра Hleb: Пушка, пушка, пушка, бррр На этом треке есть Шутки про пердеж принесли нам лям Ты крутой рэпак, твоя соска — вау У нее большая жопа, но вместо лица Эта байда-байда-байда бэд Словно из Узи палил, эй, это моя кэс Ты бы никогда не смог зачитать такой текст Твой язык запутался, я зову тебя Мальбек Hleb: Я популярен как Федук Но богат как Элджей (Саня) Могу себе позволить три зуба, как у Шнурова Блин, ну, Сань, соберись уже! Ты сказал, что я отсосу Следи за тем, что ты пишешь в твиттер Ведь я найду тебя и правда отсосу И что скажешь тогда? А? Пидор! Иди отсюда, а че? Hleb: Вокруг меня модели, они — высший сорт Их киски свежие, как дикий лосось Нужен биф, рэперок? Тогда иди сюда Я раскрою твою жопу и насру туда Гена Букин-стайл, мне запариваться лень Я знаю лишь одно: это рэп — реально рэп Мы крутые, нужны факты? Я проливаю свет Даже Гуф бросил колоться, а Джарахов — нет Dzharakhov: New episode and here will be my script This is my season and I show myself my runner My life is type-top and I hear laughter behind the scenes I am the main character, I am the main character I am Gena Bukin, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin , Bukin Ya Gena Bukin, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin Ya Buen, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin Ya Bukina, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin, Bukin. Why it sucks #Dumb lyrics. #The beat is very repeatable. #Too much swearing. #The ridiculous music video. #Hardly overusing of autotune. #Product placement for Louis Vuitton and YouTube. Music Video Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2019 Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement